It is known that, for road vehicles, certain service intervals prescribed by the manufacturer have to be complied with. In the field of utility vehicles, i.e. trucks and their trailers, the technical equipment has increasingly become more complex. At the same time, there is a need to optimize servicing and maintenance costs.